


what broke the speedster, and what put him back together.

by coldfox



Series: what broke the unbreakable speedster [1]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Broken, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Time Travel, but really before??, ill add more tags as I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfox/pseuds/coldfox
Summary: Barry Allen had broken.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak, Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Joe West, Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen & Lisa Snart, Barry Allen & Mick Rory, Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart, Mick Rory & Leonard Snart
Series: what broke the unbreakable speedster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985015
Kudos: 9





	what broke the speedster, and what put him back together.

**Author's Note:**

> so this happens after crisis on infinite earths. in this timeline some people who where dead before crisis are alive now. and time travel had lead of an impact then in the original timeline.

No one had ever thought this day would happen.

Everybody just assumed it wouldn’t happen.

But it did.

It did.

And.

This.

Was.

What.

had.

Broken.

Barry Allen.

Not his mother dying, not his friends dying, not all the hurt he had gone throw.

No.

What had broken him was such a simple thing, it was almost funny. Almost.

What had broken him was seeing Leonard Snart dying, dying for a second time.

the reason this was possible was because after crisis Barry started seeing a lot of people that he thought where dead.

For example, Laurel was alive now.

And for some reason, probably to make Barry's life even worse, the universe decided so was Leonard Snart.

Wall what he actually was, was dead.

But he hadn’t died on the Waverider like in the original timeline. no, instead he had died only hours ago, and the reason Barry know this was because he was looking at the dead body of the one and only Captain Cold. 

most of Leonard Snart was gone, his insides where all over the floor and all his limbs where missing.

And seeing Lisa strong up, with blood still dripping, and all her insides on the outside.

Dead.

Until now he had never broken.

But when he saw them like _that_ , a part of him broke.

but what broke him beyond repair,Was the tape, that motherfucking tape.

It showed the Snart sibling's being brought to this place, it showed what had happened to them, and it showed how each had died. It showed Snart's eyes as the life left them.

This is what had broken Barry Allen.

And this was why he was running. Running the fastest he could. So he could go back. So he could do it all again. so he could fix this.

He want back to the moment that started everything.

Not the day his mother died.

Not the day he came to live with Jeo.

Not the day that he met Oliver Queen.

Not the day he was struck by lighting.

Not the day he work up from his coma.

Not the day he met Wells.

And not the day he became the Flash.

No the day he went back to was the day that had started everything.

Had started the chene reaction for all the deaths, all the problems.

He went back to,

The day he first met,

Leonard Snart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
